


写在哈迪斯歼灭战之后②

by allforThancred



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforThancred/pseuds/allforThancred
Summary: 是后续这篇结束啦
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 3





	写在哈迪斯歼灭战之后②

光醒的时候头痛欲裂，她想去搓一壶柠檬汁来喝却犹豫了很久也没睁开眼睛，她笃定和桑克瑞德的接触是一场梦所以恋恋不舍地紧闭眼睛蹭了蹭枕头。  
然而等光翻过身子，想要再睡一会的时候，她才意识到身边似乎还躺着一个人，那个人的呼吸打在自己的后颈上，有些痒。  
光的身子瞬间僵住了，她犹豫着睁开了一只眼睛——银发的男人正躺在自己的身边，窗外只有几缕光透了进来，他似乎还在睡得很沉。  
光不确定地伸出手，轻轻戳了戳桑克瑞德的脸蛋，对方咕哝了几句意义不明的梦话，便伸手搭在了光的身上，把她拉到了怀里。  
他的怀里好暖和啊......光这样想着，顺从地窝在了桑克瑞德的怀里。  
等等？！这是现实吗？！——光猛然睁大眼睛，心脏狠狠地震了一下，我和桑克瑞德真的做了那种事情？  
昨晚的记忆如同走马灯一般在光的眼前上演。自己的醉态也好，桑克瑞德怜悯般的默许也好突然在脑海中清晰起来。  
然而随之而来的，光身上一丝不挂的现状，让她捂住嘴巴差点惊叫出声，如果可以，她真的想让泰坦一拳捶死自己——为什么会跳过表白直接到这一步了啊！

光冷静了一下，蹑手蹑脚地溜下床想要先找件蔽体的衣服，而经过衣柜旁的落地镜时，她呆住了，镜子里的自己不管是小腹锁骨还是脖子上都印上浅浅的几个吻痕，这可能就是所谓的甜蜜的痛苦了吧。  
光无奈地从柜子里掏出一身龙骑的校服，从头到脚把自己都盖住，虽然睡了自己喜欢的人是不错，但是自己当时似乎完全没有想好后续要怎么和他相处，真是没脸见人了......光想着把头盔戴了上去，借着微光她站在镜子前面打量了自己一番——很好，完美地遮住了所有吻痕。  
光又犹豫了一下，搓了盘苹果派和奶油咖啡放在桌子上便悄悄溜出去了。

这一个月左右，光拼命地接各种委托，镇压了许多地方的魔物暴走，只是怕闲下来会想到桑克瑞德。  
“逃避可耻但有用......”  
光喃喃道，靠在一块大石头上休息，刚放打完怪的她随手扔了颗菜给自己的陆行鸟。要是所有关系都像是冒险者与陆行鸟一样简单就好了。光这样想着，突然收到了从观星室发来的消息。  
“唉......”光叹了口气，默默祈祷不要遇到桑克瑞德，因为自己花了这么久的时间也没有想好，见到他要说什么来打破尴尬，是假装什么事情都没有发生，如寻常一样问安，还是骚气地来一句“你的技术也太好了吧。”  
当然后者是绝对不可能的，光苦笑了一下，传送回了水晶都的大水晶。

“你来了，很多人和我说，英雄在这边也是十分活跃啊！”水晶公继续说道，“辛苦了，最近有什么困难的事情吗？金币也好装备也好，有需要请尽管开口。”  
“嗯？都还好，比起我，你还是稍微担心一下自己的身体吧。”光看向水晶公，他的结晶化似乎又严重了一些，“有什么我能帮你的吗？”  
“帮我的话......虽然灵光卫基本上被消除了，但是他们留下的伤害还是存在着的，如果可以的话，请你帮我去调查一下被光属性伤害得比较厉害的地方吧。”  
“好，包在我身上。”光自信地拍了拍胸脯，笑着说道。  
“你那些拂晓的同伴们似乎也在忙着不同的事情，真好啊，大家都愿意为了这个世界而努力。”  
话音未落，又有人进了观星室，光本想戴上头盔便出去调查，却在回头的一刹那愣住了。  
“许久不见啊，光。”桑克瑞德打着招呼，走了过来，便对着水晶公说，“你派我调查的地方我已经基本有了些头绪，仅我调查的地方而言，那里的以太都已经停止了流动，是真正意义上的荒芜。”  
“这样啊......”水晶公若有所思地说着，“刚刚我也和光说过，看看要不要她和你一起去调查那里，毕竟在未知的领域，我们也无法预见会遇到什么样的危险。”  
“的确，琳那孩子带我过去的时候，我先是被那片景色所震撼，随即便是因为担心她的安全，现在我决定作为她的家人支持她，每次调查都与她同行。”  
“这样的话，你和英雄先讲一下那边的事情吧。我对那里的了解没有你多，如果是英雄随行的话，肯定会多一重保障。”  
“好，那我们去好好谈谈。”  
光不知道是自己的错觉还是怎样，桑克瑞德似乎刻意在最后几个字加重了读音，让她心中莫名有了一丝寒意。

一路上，桑克瑞德都很沉默地走在前面，而前进的方向是悬挂公馆，光一路上也没敢开口，只是乖乖地追着桑克瑞德。

“英雄很久没来这里休息了，最近很忙吗？”店员有些惊讶地看着光说。  
“嘿嘿，也还好了，我刚开始冒险的时候，要比现在忙多了。”光干笑了两声，偷偷撇了一眼桑克瑞德的表情。  
“请您和您的伙伴安心休息。”  
招待员行了个礼便没有多问。

光走进自己房间的一刹那有些惊讶，如果自己的记忆没有偏差的话，自己的房间应该堆满酒瓶才对，毕竟自己为了躲开桑克瑞德，已经有一月之余没有回到这里。  
“你在躲着我吗？光......”桑克瑞德刚一进门便开口问道，语气十分低沉。  
“没有啊？”光庆幸自己带了头盔，以至于窘迫的表情不会被对方看到，她随口胡诌了一个理由，“我在接委托啊，不然我连传送费都要付不起了，我可不好意思再开口和水晶公要钱了。”  
“对不起。”桑克瑞德看着光低下了头，继续说道，“我......我一直没找到机会和你好好解释一下，上次的事情。”  
“什么？”光愣在原地，她的声音透过头盔还有些闷闷的，光的脸迅速烫了起来，上次发生的事情历历在目，甚至有时还会入梦，光只是想不好要怎么开口提起，“解释？”  
“对，我欠你一个解释，”桑克瑞德握紧了拳，似乎在下什么决心一般，看着她的眼睛继续说道，“你先把头盔摘了吧，感觉好奇怪。”  
“是...是......”光说着把头盔放到了桌子上，倚着桌子看着走向自己的桑克瑞德。  
“上次是我的错，是我对你做了奇怪的事情，”桑克瑞德的声音渐渐低了下去，“虽然我总自称是爱的吟游诗人，碰到喜欢的女孩子还是会有些手忙脚乱。”

喜欢？光微微挑眉，是在说自己吗？

“你现在骂我或者是打我，我绝对不会还手，虽然我也不一定打得过你。”  
光看着桑克瑞德愧疚的面庞，自己反而更不好意思了，因为上次自己是主动方，很大程度上，桑克瑞德是在自己反复撩拨之下才有了反应。  
“不要这样躲着我了。”  
桑克瑞德已经走到了光的面前，他的手撑在光身体的两侧，迫使光与自己四目相对，声音也变得坚定起来。  
光一时之间，不知道要怎样回应对方的心情，桑克瑞德突如其来的表白让她惊喜得想连放一宿窜地鼠。  
“我要是说，我是自愿的......你心里会不会好受一点？”  
半晌，光才缓缓说出这么一句话。  
桑克瑞德的表情飞快地从愧疚到疑惑变到释然的微笑。  
“自愿？”桑克瑞德挑眉反问道，像是他不理解这个词的意思。  
“就是，就是你完全不用为上次的事情愧疚！”光憋红了脸说着，她知道对方在取笑自己，“我......我也喜欢着你！可以了吧！”  
话音刚落，光的嘴唇便被桑克瑞德吻住，把她想说的话全都堵了回去。光看到，桑克瑞德的眼角都充满了笑意。他的吻技真的很好，可以轻而易举就把光亲到腿软。  
桑克瑞德用舌尖一遍又一遍勾勒着光的唇齿的形状，似乎像是含住了糖果一般，对着光的舌头反复吮吸，还用牙齿轻轻摩擦。  
光的鼻腔里完完全全是桑克瑞德的味道，是淡淡的香水气息以及男性荷尔蒙的味道。一切的一切当让她无比着迷。  
桑克瑞德抬起头，光用迷离的眼神盯着自己，急促的呼吸打在脸上，龙骑士的紧身盔甲紧紧包裹着光的身体，提供了一种额外的禁欲感，脸红的像是能滴血一般的表情，让桑克瑞德突然起了欺负她一下的念头。  
“这一个月来，你自作主张的消失，让我担心了那么久，是时候补偿我一下了。”  
桑克瑞德在光的耳边低喃，说完轻轻吹了一口气。  
光下意识缩了一下身体，仅仅是耳朵被吹了一下，就能让她的心脏漏跳半拍。

“光，让我听到你的声音。”  
桑克瑞德说完便掀起光贴身的内衣，把她的胸部解放出来，含住她左边的肉团，用牙齿轻轻咬住乳尖，听到对方小声的呻吟后，便直接用嘴巴含住乳尖，先是耐心地舔舐随后便开始吮吸。  
此刻的光，眼睛被蒙住，腿和手臂都被绑在了床柱上，眼前的漆黑仿佛可以令快感加倍。一开始，桑克瑞德只是用手指在她的皮肤上轻轻划着，这种酥痒和被人注视的感觉，让她呼吸变得急促。她的心中羞怯而又有些期待。而在自己的乳头被咬住那一刻起，突如其来的快感刺激让她直接叫出了声。  
“这里的痕迹依旧没有了，光在这一个月有没有想着我安慰过自己呢。”  
桑克瑞德欣赏着光的身体，不得不说，光的身体十分诱人，匀称有致，长时间的战斗任务又让这具看上去并不强壮的身躯有了若隐若现的肌肉线条。他想着，又把光的内衣拉回原处，俯身轻吻着光的小腹，用手摩挲着光的大腿。他的吻一路向下，最终在光的底裤覆盖住的地方停止。  
“嗯......”光忍不住哼了一声，桑克瑞德的吻一如隔靴搔痒，反而让自己的快感逐渐在下半身积累。而对方却又在此时停下了动作，光想要夹腿来缓解一下下身的酸涨，却因为腿被绑住而失败，她只好难耐地扭起了身子，摩擦着床单来缓解。  
“我刚来这边的时候，还以为永远不会见到你了......而你过来之后，却要刻意躲着我。”  
桑克瑞德的声音有些故意夸大的委屈成分，说着解开了光一条腿的束缚然后把它抬了起来，随后咬了一口光的大腿内侧，他很好的控制了力度，让光的大腿内侧只留下了牙印而并没有出血，为了缓解疼痛，他又开始仔细舔着牙印周围。  
光被激得倒吸了一口凉气，这种疼痛让被快感折磨的光直接小腹一阵收紧，随后，她感觉到有粘液分泌了出来，自己的底裤想必又要变得湿答答的了。她有些难堪，想要并住腿。  
“你以为你上次溜掉之后，衣服是谁给你洗的，嗯？”  
桑克瑞德反问道，制止住了光的动作把她的大腿分开，看到光连耳尖都羞红了的样子，下身又涨了一些，他甚至有些分不清这是在惩罚光还是惩罚他自己了。他的中指和食指隔着底裤在光的那条缝隙上反复画圆，随着越来越多的爱液渗出来，他用指尖慢慢揉搓起了光的阴蒂，给予她更多的快感。  
“你快点进来啊！还在磨蹭什么！”  
光终于忍不住了，喊了起来，快感冲击着她的大脑，似乎要把她逼疯。突然她感受到自己被绑住的手腕还有大腿被松开了。  
“现在你想怎么样，悉听尊便。”  
光撑起身子，小腹还在一阵一阵收缩着，下身的酸软让她看向桑克瑞德，想求一个解脱。而让她这个样子的始作俑者却像是事不关己一般坐在床的另一边，眼含笑意地看着自己。  
“桑克瑞德......”  
光痴迷地看着桑克瑞德，把手伸向了对方底裤隆起的地方，用手握住上下撸动了几番，分身就完全抬起了头，想必也是忍了很久。光叉开腿，抚着挺立的柱身，在入口处蹭了几下，便对准这个地方，把桑克瑞德的分身插了进来。  
两个人同时发出了满足的叹息，光开始小幅度地动起腰来，主动让体内的分身顶到不同的地方。她直接解下了内衣，抓着桑克瑞德的手放到了自己的胸上。  
“光比上次还要主动啊，给你点奖励吧。”  
桑克瑞德说着一手扶住了光的腰，开始配合着光扭动的腰肢用力顶向最深处，另一只手开始揉捏光的胸部。  
光被桑克瑞德的动作搞得拔高了声音，她感觉快感充满了自己的每一个细胞。她抱紧桑克瑞德，情不自禁地吮吸着对方脖子上的皮肤，种下了一个小小的草莓。  
“嗯......桑克瑞德，好......好舒服啊，嗯......”  
桑克瑞德看着沉溺于情欲中的光，而自己又何尝不是，他不由得想听到光更多甜美的呻吟，于是他舔掉光因为快感而留下的眼泪，扶着光躺下侧过身来，把分身抽出去后，又后面狠狠撞了进去。  
“啊.......”光惊叫出声，自己的后背贴着桑克瑞德胸膛，内壁配合着桑克瑞德的动作开始一下一下收缩放松着。  
“光，我好想你。”桑克瑞德的声音有些沙哑，摁住光的两条大腿使其并拢，这个动作让他的分身也收到了更舒服的包裹的感觉，他卖力地在光的身体里冲撞，似乎要把提前来到第一世界，这几年的思念都要印到光的身体里一般。  
两个人都在对方的身体里拼命索取着快感，似乎要把彼此揉进自己的身体里一般。随后便一起达到了高潮。  
当桑克瑞德抽出自己的分身时，光喘息着，翻身面向桑克瑞德，两个人的大腿纠缠到一起，光啄了一下他的嘴唇。

“我们这算是恋人了吗？”光傻乎乎地突然问了一句。  
“不算？”桑克瑞德把光揽向自己，说道“大英雄是要看光了我的身子还不认账吗？”


End file.
